Barney and Sagwa's Who Framed Doug Funnie? (Malechi Perez's version)
Barney and Sagwa's Who Framed Doug Funnie? is a Barney/Sagwa crossover movie, a Live-Action/2D animated/3D animation children's comedy/drama/adventure film. It would of been released in theaters in June 8, 2004, in the height of Barney's popularity, in SuperMalechi's alternate timeline. This would be a great adaptation to the 1988 Touchstone film "Who Framed Roger Rabbit", with some creative additional scenes. This movie would be produced by Paramount Pictures, in association with Nickelodeon Movies, Lyrick Studios, Lyons Partnership, CineGroupe, and Jumbo Pictures. Plot When Doug Funnie is framed for the loss of Barney's old friend, Hall, the Taxi Driver, it's up to Barney and Sagwa Miao to defend Doug, and find out the truth. Characters *Barney () *Baby Bop () *BJ () *Mr. Ed (Mark Moraghan) *Stacy *Emily *Keesha *Nick *Sagwa Miao *Dongwa Miao *Sheegwa Miao *Fufu *Shei Hu *Shei Mei *Jet Jet *Wing Wing *Lik Lik *Hun Hun *Fem *Ling *Doug Funnie *Skeeter Valentine *Porkchop *Mickey Mouse *Donald Duck *Goofy *Pluto *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Sylvester the Cat *Sherrif Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Mr. Potato Head *Rex *Slinky *Bo Peep *Jessie *Bullseye *Judge Cruel (George Carlin) *His Minions: **Mean **Selfish **Rude **Obnoxious *Jumbo Manager Songs #The Barney Theme Song #Welcome to the Jumbo Studios! #Everyone is Special #The Studio Song #Lights, Camera, Action! #The Great Dancer (sung by Skeeter Valentine) #The Sad Song # #Judge Cruel # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Welcome to ToonWorld! # # # # #I'm Saved! (sung by everyone) #Someone to Love You Forever #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and 1996 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *The school, playground and treehouse sets would remain. *The Season 3 Barney, Baby Bop and BJ costumes would remain. *The Barney costume as seen in some Season 3 episodes like "Are We There Yet?" and "Up We Go!" would be used in this movie. *Bob Singleton's musical arrangements, Randy Newman's musical arrangements, and Rabi Fabi's musical arrangements would be used. *The same 1995-1995 rendition of I Love You with the same vocals from Barney's Talent Show, Barney's Fun and Games and Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons would be used. *This would of been another time Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, he and Mr. Ed are seen entering the studio after Doug pleads the manager about the refrigerator. *This would of been another time Barney does not turn back to a doll. Instead, he and his friends are throwing a party in honor of Doug's rescue. *The Paramount Pictures logo from 1995 would remain, while the Nickelodeon Movies from The Rugrats Movie would remain. *The 2004 VHS previews would be made in the style of 1988-1997 VHSs. *A reference to the Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat episode "Sheegwa Gets Sticky" from Season 2 which would of been made, when Obnoxious puts glue over Sheegwa. Reception IMDB gave this movie a 8.3 out of 10. The Nolotogist Critic calls this the best adaptation of "Who Framed Roger Rabbit". Previews 2004 VHS Opening #Coming Attractions bumper #The Angry Beavers Movie teaser trailer #The Adventures of Barney and Sagwa: Sheegwa Goes Crazy VHS trailer #Spongebob SquarePants VHS trailer (2003-2004) #Nicktoons on Video trailer (1997) #Paramount Means Family Entertainment trailer (1997) #Feature Presentation logo #FBI Warning Screen #Paramount Pictures logo (1995) #Nickelodeon Movies (1998) #Lyrick Studios logo (1997) #Opening Credits Closing #End Credits #CineGroupe logo (2003) #Paramount Pictures logo (1995, still)